callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Stone
Patrick Stone is a supporting character in'' Call of Juarez: The Cartel''. Patrick is a Vietnam War veteran and special agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation until his death in the July 4th, 2011 bombing in Los Angeles, California, the catalyst for the formation of a task force led by his erstwhile friend Ben McCall. He is the father of Jessica Stone. Early Life Born in 1950 in Tucson, Arizona, Patrick was drafted into military service during the Vietnam War, where he met and befriended fellow recruits Ben McCall and Antonio Alvarez. After Alvarez murdered and raped a female civilian named Hue Pham in the South Vietnamese capital of Saigon, Stone was cited as the sole witness in the case, and refused to testify, wishing to avoid scandal; this obstruction of justice disgusted McCall, who developed a grudge against both men that would persist years after the war's end. Unbeknownst to Ben, Patrick later came to regret his decision, and still considered him a close friend until his death. Call of Juarez: The Cartel After the end of the Vietnam War in 1975, Stone became an agent for the FBI, tasked with locating an influx of military-grade hardware in the wake of the Mendoza Cartel, a powerful Mexican drug syndicate. His investigation uncovered Assistant Deputy Director Shane Dickson as an agent for the Cartel, the one responsible for the massive arms deal and the death of a Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) operative in Juarez, Mexico. Realizing the ramfications of his findings, he instead sent the information via recording to his retired colleague, Kevin Donleavy, and left a letter to his lawyer with instructions to contact Ben McCall, now an LAPD detective, in the event of his death. On July 4th, 2011, during a DEA interrogation concerning its lost agent, the agency headquarters are destroyed in a bomb attack, killing Stone and six other agents, with Eddie Guerra as the sole survivor. In accordance with his letter, Patrick's daughter Jessica meets with McCall and reveals that Antonio Alvarez threatened Stone the night before his death. McCall is appointed head of a task force by Dickson to investigate the bombings and continue Stone's case. After the Cartel attempts to kidnap Jessica from federal protection, the team suspects she possesses sensitive information. Calling Donleavy using her phone, they learn of Stone's evidence, and arrange to obtain it from him at the Panorama nightclub; however, Donleavy is assassinated by FBI agent Kimberly Evans on suspicion of Cartel connections, leaving only a key and the message "Eagle Pass" before expiring. Jessica flees the scene in terror, and is captured by the Alvarez. Following Jessica's assassination during a hostage exchange, McCall retrieves Patrick's recording from Eagle Pass, Texas, and learns of Dickson's collusion and Stone's regret over his decision in Vietnam. The squad to hunts down Alvarez and Cartel leader Juan Mendoza to testify against her. In the collective ending of the game, Antonio Alvarez is released after implicating Dickson, and McCall is last seen at Patrick's gravesite, Bible in hand, having reconciled with his old friend at last and sought redemption. Appearance Patrick was a broadly built man with short black hair, that was styled with gel, he also had a prominate nose. He is seen wearing (during Vietnam) a olive-green shirt, army pants, and military boots. In law enforcement he wore a police uniform. As an FBI agent, he is seen wearing a dark grey suit. Personality In life, Patrick Stone was a loyal friend and compassionate father, haunted by his decision during the Vietnam War that freed Antonio Alvarez and earned the ire with Ben McCall, whom he believed a better man and trusted with the life of his only child after death. Despite a devotion to his duty, Stone had an active conscience, and is wary of the myriad FBI cover-ups to protect Alvarez as a federal informant within the Cartel. However, he has an aversion to scandal, avoiding testimony in Vietnam and concealing his knowledge of Dickson's treachery for the sake of U.S.-Mexican relations. Trivia * Patrick has a playable multiplayer skin titled "Stone" that can be purchased off Uplay for 40 Units alongside an Arana gangster. * Patrick is a Latin name which means "Nobleman". Stone is of English origin. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Deceased Category:Vietnam War Veterans Category:Law Enforcement Category:Male